Never ending battle
by MyCookieNumNum
Summary: Turtles meet a strange wolf girl and a smart assed snake with a thirst for blood
1. Chapter 1

Leo's POV

It was pouring. Thunder clashed followed by flashes of lightning. Mikey screamed everytime it happened. Raph was getting annoyed at Mikey's constant screaming. Don was tinkering with one of his gadgets ignoring the both of them. April was getting ready for her date with Casey and that's why we were here. There have been a series of break ins lately so we were looking after Aprils shop.

"I really appreciate this guys" April said stuffing her keys into her purse

"No prob April" Mikey smiled but then screamed as thunder crashed again.

Raph blocked his ears "yo April would ya mind takin' dis thing wit ya" April just laughed.

"So where's Casey taking you?"

"We're going out to a movie and then to di-" an ear splitting shriek interrupted April mid sentence.

"Mikey!" Raph knocked him onto the floor

"ow, hey it's not my fault I'm afraid of thunder"

"aww Mikey it's ok" April reasurred him "it's just a storm, nothing bad is going to happen".

As soon as those words left her mouth something, or more like someone, came crashing through the window.

We jumped up with weapons ready "looks like you spoke to soon April"

"y-yeah I guess I did".

The person groaned, it was dark so we couldn't see them but we knew they were getting up. They soon emerged from the shadows but this wasn't what we were expecting. It was a girl, but she wasn't any ordinary girl no, she had two ears and a big tail, like a wolf. We all lowered our weapons to stare wide eyed at her. Most people would be staring at her ears or tail but I was too busy looking at how beautiful she was. She looked at each of us one by one. When she reached me I felt my heart stop, I couldn't breathe. Then she smiled and that...that really messed me up. My mouth turned dry, my head spun and my palms became sweaty. She rubbed her neck and smiled nervously "sorry for the intrusion" she bowed quickly "won't happen again" with that she ran and jumped through the window onto the roof. We looked at each other stunned

"Who...was that?" Don said with his mouth still hanging open

"dunno, but there's only one way to find out" Mikey followed her onto the roof, then Donnie, Raph reluctantly followed and then me. 

Once on the roof I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The roof was covered in Foot ninjas! We stood there eyes wide and mouths gaping. Without warning individual Foot ninjas flew back off the building onto the streets below. The girl we saw before sprang from the middle of the clan and into the air and landed on the building next to us. Ninja stars flew from her hands like bullets, hitting the front row of ninjas. She pulled out a set of twin katanas and bounded head first into the sea of ninjas, knocking numerous amounts of them down. Everything else was a blur. We could hear metal clashing together, groans, and cries of pain, but nothing else. It all happened way too fast. Next thing I knew the Foot was down, she had taken them down in less than a minute.

"She's good. I like her" Don smiled in admiration

"me too, she's a babe" Mikey wolf whistled. She must have heard him cause her head snapped in our direction. Mikey waved and she waved back shyly. Her ears started twitching and she gripped her swords tightly. She stood there silently, eyes watching over the rooftops, like she was waiting for something.

"What's the matter?" Mikey asked, or more like yelled, she turned to us and glared

"umm was it something I said?" She threw a ninja star at us, Mikey screamed as we dodged it. A shriek came from behind us, as I spun around I realised she wasn't aiming at us; she was aiming at the Foot ninja that had crept up on us. Turning back my eyes widened at what I saw. The rooftops were shrouded by Foot. They attacked her. She moved quickly and gracefully. We watched as she took them down one by one but more kept coming. They seemed like they were becoming too much to handle. Four of them attacked her at the same time, two on each side; she blocked them with her swords. She was being pushed down into a proposing position (I couldn't explain it any better sorry but it just looks like a guy proposing to someone hehe) she was struggling to knock them back. I was ready to help her until a something came flying through the air and did it for me.

"Is that...a snake?" Don squinted trying to get a better view of it. I too tried to get a better look and once I did I saw that it was indeed a snake.

"What kinda snake does dat" Raph folded his arms. The snake fought beside her, it was an interesting but also humorous sight.

Mikey pulled out his nunchucks

"what are ya doin'?"

"what's it look like I'm doing? I'm going to kick ninja butt. Cowabunga!" he laughed joining the fight

"wait for me Mikey" Don followed him pulling out his bo.

Raph and I looked at each other, I nudged towards the fight. He nodded while grabbing his sais and I unsheathed my katanas and we ran into the fight as well. Soon enough I was fighting my own group but I took them down quickly. An ear splitting shriek filled the air, it was Mikey, he was being attacked by the snake. I ran and swung my katana, bringing it down on it but my sword clashed with another. It was hers. We stared at each other, I couldn't take my eyes off her.

She looked down at the snake "V that's enough! We attack the Foot and only the Foot" she scolded

"But we don't know them, they could be against us" it hissed

"if they were against us then they would have attacked us not help us" she stared into my eyes "are you against us?" I shook my head dumbly, which is weird seeing as how I've never done that before.

She smiled slightly "see V I told you" he just hissed violently glaring at me and Mikey.

Mikey poked it "stop that!"

"Wow it talks" he poked it again but this time it grabbed Mikey's wrist tightly and pulled him down to his eye level.

"Never. Touch. Me" his words dripped with venom. Mikey nodded violently

"V" she gave him a disapproving look and he let go of Mikey's wrist "sorry about that, V is...cautious of strangers"

"aww shell don't worry about it babe" Mikey winked and grinned while she raised her brow, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"There's still a lot standing" V whipped a ninja with his tail. The girl looked at her surroundings; it looked like she was trying to figure out a plan. She smirked "this calls for evasive action then, keep them busy V, you know what to do" he nodded and slithered into the middle of the rooftop.

Deidre's POV (Deer-Druh)

I knelt down behind the giant billboard on the roof, inspecting the bolts that held it in place. I tried to loosen them with my katana but the Foot kept attacking me so I couldn't get to it. I observed each of the four turtles; each had their own unique way of fighting. I chose who I thought would be better suited for the job: the red one. Why? He had the least amount of enemies and he seemed to be the strongest of the four.

I whistled at him "hey, you, red turtle" hey looked at me with an aggravated expression.

I ran over and pulled him over to the billboard "you look strong, so can you loosen these bolts for me?"

"Why?"

"I have a plan".

He dug his sais under the metal plating and wiggled it up and down, I protected him as he did so.

"Dere it's done" he crossed his arms "what exactly is your plan?"

"This" I signalled to V to start distracting, and he did. He began to twitch and turn, wriggle and jerk. That got everyones attention. Without a minute to waste I rushed behind the billboard, placing both hands on the bottom. I pushed it with all my strength. It was a lot heavier then I imagined. I placed my feet on the wall behind me still pushing. It started moving forward slightly. The metal plates creaked and groaned as they were being ripped up. The board felt lighter and I could feel it escaping my grasp. It started falling down, fast. V was the first to react, then the turtles, who look startled once they saw it coming for them, but they reacted quickly. Well, except for the orange one, who stood there with his mouth hanging open and knees clacking together. I somersaulted and pushed him out of the way. The board made a loud crash as it hit the ground, crushing the stunned Foot that remained standing. I brushed myself off and examined the wooden rubble in front of me. No signs of movement. I felt numerous eyes watching me. Turning I saw the four turtles. They continued to stare with dazed expressions.

I shifted from foot to foot at the awkward silence. They still stared and I wanted to change that so I smiled widely, swinging side to side, tail wagging happily. 3 out of 4 turtles smiled slightly with raised brows. The orange on walked over to me and circled me. He leaned in close to my face then back.

He tugged my ears "eep" I squeaked.

He grinned "sorry but I wanted to see if they were real"

"Mikey, you can't say stuff like that" the purple one scolded

"aww that's ok I don't mind...you know my tail is real too" his face lit up as he stepped behind me. I felt him brush it quickly then giggle childishly, he started playing with it.

"Mikey..." the purple one sighed shaking his head.

He looked to me and smiled extending his hand "I'm Donatello but call me Don" we shook hands "the one behind you is Michelangelo"

"call me Mikey!" he shouted excitedly

"that's Raphael"

"it's Raph" he mumbled

"and this is Leonardo" he nodded slowly with a dreamy look in his eye. His brothers looked at him oddly, I'm guessing he doesn't usually act this way.

I was about to introduce myself but I felt V tug my wrist "it's getting late, we should go" I nodded "um I gotta go but it was nice meeting you" I bowed my head and stepped onto the ledge ready to jump when someone shouted after me

"w-wait, who are you?" I froze. My ears perked up and my eyes widened. I turned around slowly and gawked at him. I noticed things about him that I hadn't before. Like his eyes, a beautiful hazel brown, and his muscles, he certainly was ripped. I felt my face get hot; I looked down hoping no one would see my blush.

"You going to tell us your name?" I wanted to answer but my voice was gone.

V slithered in front of me and hissed "her name is none of your business"

"we weren't talkin' to you lizard lips"

"you're messing with the wrong snake today you insolent little-"

"Deidre" I interrupted them "my name is Deidre" I stated quickly. I heard Leonardo whisper my name to himself. He looked like he was about to ask something but I didn't give him the chance "oh shoot look at the time we should get going, places to be people to see, let's do this again sometime, gotta go, ciao" I blurted out quickly.

"Let's go V" I grabbed him and jumped from building to building.

"Slow down Deidre" I skidded to a halt and plopped down behind a water tower.

V lay in front of me "what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"yeah it did, I think...I think I just Sounded"

"Sounded! Wha-who!" he asked furiously.

"The blue one, Leonardo" I admitted

"him? No no no no no this can't be right, why did this happen?"

"I can't choose who I Sound with?"

"I know" he sighed and looked into my eyes "listen Deidre I'm happy for you really I am but we can't let this get in the way, I need your full concentration"

I furrowed my brows "V this is me, you know I can hide my emotions, so don't worry, I'm ready, I won't let my feelings get in the way"

"good" he sighed with relief.

"There's a storm coming, we should find a place to stay the night" I pulled myself up "alright let's head back to the warehouse". 

We arrived at the old abandoned warehouse we've been staying at, nobody would be able to find us here. "Tomorrow, as soon as the sun sets we move out" V curled up into his basket and yawned. I tucked him in and whispered 'goodnight'. I went over the plan in my head again and again but pictures of Leonardo popped into my head. I smiled to myself, I had a feeling I was going to see him again soon.

Ok you're probably wondering what Sounded is right? However I'm not going to tell, although you probably know what it means already, but it will be described later on :)


	2. Chapter 2

V's POV

It was time. Sunset came quickly so Deidre and I headed out. We were walking, or in my case slithering, side by side on the rooftops knowing our destination was getting close. I looked up to Deidre only to see her worried expression, but there was a look of determination in her eyes, a fire that I've never seen before. I knew how important this was to her, and it was to me as well.

"We're here" she hissed whilst glaring up at the building in front of us.

This building. _The Foot headquarters._ A place where evil resides. Where dreams are crushed and lives are destroyed. Deidre's and my whole life started in there. This is where I first met Deidre.

"_You lost her!" one of the men screamed._

"_I-I didn't mean to. She couldn't have gotten too far right? She's only little" the other one tried to explain_

_The first man growled angrily "find her! Or I'll have your head on a platter" _

"_y-yes sir" the second one bowed and quickly left the room, the first one took one last look at the room and left._

_I lay there in my tank wondering who they were looking for but my thoughts were interrupted by quiet sobbing. _

"_Who's there?" I hissed silently. I didn't think they heard me but apparently they had._

"_A-are-they-gone?" she questioned through a series of quiet sobs._

"_Those guys? Of course they're gone! What, didn't you see them leave?" I spat rudely. 'Stupid girl' I thought rolling my eyes._

"_S-so they got you too huh?" her sobbing had stopped but she was still sniffling._

"_Wow what gave it away?" I replied sarcastically._

"_I overheard some scientists talking about a 'jerky smart assed snake that's in desperate need of a personality transplant'." My eye twitched and I was about to scream but the girl continued "but it's ok, I'm sure you're nice on the inside. So...you're a talking snake huh? That's neat. I like reptiles, talking ones in particular. You know, I wish turtles could talk. That'd be neato. Then I could have one all to myself."_

"_You...like turtles?" I'm not going anywhere so I might as well go along with it._

"_Oh yes, very much. They're my most liked animal in the whole wide world" she crawled out from her hiding place and my eyes widened with what I was seeing. It wasn't the fact that she had dog ears and tail; it was the fact that she was only a child! I'd say she was at least six._

"_You're a kid!" my outburst made her jump._

_She giggled "of course I'm a kid silly-billy" she smiled through the glass and I couldn't help but smile a little myself._

"_I don't like it here" she whined suddenly "it's scary"._

_I sighed suddenly feeling sorry for her "there's nothing to be afraid of. I know there's a lot of stuff going on and probably a lot you don't understand but I'm here...I'll protect you"._

"_Really? That's so nice. We're going to be bestest friends forever!" smiling widely she hugged the tank. "I'm Deidre, just so you know"_

"_The name's Venom"_

"_It's nice to meet you V" she giggled._

"V? V?" Deidre looked at me with worried eyes "you're not getting cold feet are you?"

"No, sorry, I was just thinking. Are you ready for this?"

She looked back to the building and unsheathed her swords "Shredder took someone we care about, it's time for us to take them back" we nodded at each other and ran towards the building. It's time we teach Shredder a lesson once and for all.

Deidre's POV

Shredder. Even the name sickens me. I didn't think it was possible to hate another human being as much as I hate him. Hate. It's such a small word and yet it means so much. V and I planted small explosives on the roof. 3, 2, 1. Smoke clouded our vision but the sound of rubble collapsing made it clear that it had worked. This was it. The only thing I thought of now was whether or not she's still alive. Taking a deep breath I jumped down the hole and immediately whipped out my katanas. The room was dark, but the light being emitted from the moon made it bright enough to see. I took in my surroundings. It was still the same after all of these years. The only difference? No Shredder. Something doesn't seem right about this. My ears twitched when I heard ropes being cut. I yanked V away violently by his tail...and just in time too. My hair blew when the giant swinging pendulum blade rushed by, just barely missing Vs angered face.

"What the hell is going on!" V hissed violently at the darkness. Clapping came from the shady corner of the room. My grip tightened on my swords when I saw _him _emerge from the shadows.

"Impressive. You're even better than the last time I saw you. Still practicing everything I taught you I see'' his eyes scanned over me, inspecting me, like I was a car and he was making sure I was up to scratch before paying sticker price.

"Nothing I've learned is from you!" I snarled viciously. Anger flared up inside me, I was shaking violently, my inner animal was trying to claw its way out. But I had to get a hold of myself. I bit down on my tongue, hard. I had to keep myself from getting angry. I couldn't allow myself to lose control, not after what happened last time. "Listen Shredder, just give her back and we'll leave"

"I'll give her back...if you hand yourself over to me" he smirked evilly. Crap. I led myself right into that one. I sighed defeated. He knew I'd agree. I was furious with how this turned out but if working for Shredder was the only way to rescue her, then so be it.

My hands balled into fists. V kept taking anxious glances at me. Shredder stood there with an amused expression. I was just about to tell him that I'd agreed but I didn't get the chance. The door flung open fiercely and there stood the four turtles I had met the night before. They didn't seem to notice V and I standing there, that is until V opened his mouth.

"Oh hell not you four again!" they snapped their heads in our direction. Raphael looked aggravated that we were here, Michelangelo was grinning ear to ear, and Leonardo and Donatello looked a little surprised.

"It's you" Leonardo's face went from being surprised, to being pleased. I don't know why he looked pleased but seeing it made my heart flutter. I smiled bashfully and waved in welcome.

"What are you doing here?" Raphael questioned boorishly.

I opened my mouth to speak but V cut in ahead of me "that's none of your business! Now why don't you run along and let the grownups speak" Raphael's eyes filled with fury. This was going to get ugly if I didn't stop V. "V! That's no way to speak to people" I scolded. V looked at me a little annoyed but sighed and mumbled a quick 'sorry'.

Raphael scoffed "get a load of this guy. Do you always do what mummy says?" he mocked. V looked angered by his statement, and so was I. Nobody insults my friend and gets away with it.

"I have a question, are you always this much of an asshole or is tonight just a special occasion?" I asked in a cocky tone. His brothers gasped slightly. Raphael looked a bit taken aback. He glared at me "you stupid mutt! I should-" I cut him off quickly "Raphael...don't you realize that there are enough people to hate in the world already without your working so hard to give us another?" I smirked slightly pleased with myself. That had shut him up. Michelangelo was laughing like crazy. Donatello chuckled and Leonardo grinned.

After feeling very pleased with myself I unsheathed my swords and turned back to shredder, he also had his swords at the ready. "It's time to teach you a lesson Shredder" he laughed evilly "you pitiful fool, you don't stand a chance against me"

"You wanna bet?" V hissed his voice low. We got into a fighting stance. The turtles quickly joined our side. I guess they're not big Shredder fans. I smiled at them in appreciation and they gladly returned the gesture, well, 3 of them did anyway.

Shredder called upon his Foot Ninjas for assistance. Soon enough the room was filled with them. It's time to kick ninja booty. We all went our separate ways. Everyone had their own group, just like on the rooftops.

I faced three black Foot Ninjas that were blocking my path. I caught a glimpse of a fourth ninja moving stealthily behind me, and chose that moment to strike first. I feinted forward, then dropped into a crouch and swept one outstretched leg around behind him. My foot caught the fourth attacker's ankles and yanked his feet from beneath him. The man pitched backward, arms flailing, and smacked his head on the wooden floor. In the same motion, I pounced onto the fallen man, ramming a fist into the ninja's chin to insure that he was down for good. I didn't dare pause to savour my victory; as soon as my fallen foe's head rebounded from the wood floor a second time, I was moving again, twisting away from the dazed ninja as my 5 comrades swooped in. Now it was just me and Shredder. We attacked at the same time, our swords clashing together, creating sparks. I tried to kick his stomach but he grabbed my ankle and swung me. He threw me into a wooden table causing splinters to dig deep into my bare arm. Shredder took this opportunity and sprang into the air, ready to bring his sword down on my head. I grabbed the blade between my hands. I felt the warmth of blood trickle down my arm as it dug deep into my palms. I yanked his sword viciously, causing him to tumble forward. I outstretched both my legs, making them come in contact with his abdomen. I extended my legs quickly, flipping him over my head. As soon as he made contact with the wall I was on my feet sprinting towards him. I pounced on his chest before he got up and hard-pressed my blade into his neck threateningly.

"Now you listen to me, I'm going to walk out of here with V and Katie, and I don't ever want to see you again" my words dripped with poison. I spun around and walked away, holstering both my katanas.

Beeping sounds caught my attention and I twisted my head slightly only to catch a glimpse of a small bomb flying towards me. I gasped and tried to shield myself with my arms. It was pretty foolish of me really. I knew it wouldn't do any good at all but I still did it. I should've dived out of the way but my feet held me in place.

My eyes were shut so I couldn't tell how close the bomb came to hitting me, but it must have been close because I felt someone tackle me to the ground. I felt their body weight on top of me; their arm wrapped itself around my head, like they were trying to protect me as the bomb exploded. Seconds passed and they were still lying on me. Opening me eyes I found that Leonardo was the one that had saved me. His brown eyes locked with mine. My heart began to race as butterflies fluttered around in the pit of my stomach. I blushed at the position we were in. Why hadn't he moved?

"L-Leonardo, I-I uh, umm" I laughed nervously then cleared my throat. Leonardo seemed to come back into reality as he blinked quickly. His eyes skimmed over me and a blush crept onto his cheeks. I didn't think turtles could blush but it was pretty cute. "Deidre, I-I'm sorry" he jumped to his feet and offered me his hand. I accepted it gently and smiled at him as he pulled me to my feet. "Don't sweat it Leo, you saved my life, thanks" I smirked "besides I kinda liked it" my face dropped. I covered my mouth and cursed myself mentally. That part wasn't supposed to leave my mind. Leo's jaw dropped slightly but it swiftly turned into a smirk. A sexy sideward smirk. Damn it! I shook my head vigorously trying to get rid of those thoughts. God, why did he have to be so sexy?

Thank god Shredder butted in before Leo could say anything. "All you have to do is join me Deidre, and all of this can be over" I turned on my heels to face him. "But I-"

"Is Katie really worth all this trouble?"

"Of course she is! I came here to get her back and that's exactly what I'm going to do!" I unsheathed my katanas "now just give her back to me, give me back my daughter!"

"DAUGHTER!" all four turtles exclaimed.


End file.
